


Two "Weirds" to Handle

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen, POV Outsider, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: The neighborhood kids debate over whether Gideon is too weird to play with.





	Two "Weirds" to Handle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youjik33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youjik33/gifts).



Down at the playground, kids were dividing into basketball teams. “Okay,” said Freddie, “so there’s Johnny, Jacob, Ashley, and Sarah—should we invite Gideon?”

“No way!” said Sarah. “He’s too weird.”

“He’s not too weird,” Jacob protested. “He’s just kinda strange.”

“What about that weirdo he always hangs out with?” asked Ashley. “That’s weird.”

“What weirdo?” asked Jacob.

“Y’know, over there!”

Jacob looked over to Gideon, by the swings. Sitting on the swing next to him was a large, beefy man with blank white eyes, eating a raw steak with his bare hands.

“Huh!” said Jacob. “That _is_ really weird.”


End file.
